Kyotaru Oshima
by treasureplanetgirl
Summary: A love story of Kyotaru Oshima from gokusen with a OFC
1. Chapter 1

Kyotaro Oshima was clearly a womanizer, a proud one in fact. So when he woke up in a stranger's futon in a small apartment next to a female sleeping figure and half naked it didn't surprised him. Honestly he was happy another hottie he can entertain himself with for a few months and call him "Kyo-chan".

But who was this latest conquest? He tried to remember what happened last night, _she is probably one of the new girls from the hostess club_ he thought.

As he was thinking the girls turned in her sleep and he could clearly see her face _Oh she's cute, but doesn't seem like a hostess_ He thought _What the hell happened last night, not complaining that I got laid but this broad might get mad if don't know her name._

The mysterious young girl beside him started waking up _"Shit will she say Ohayo kyo chan!"_

"Ugggghhh" She groaned into the pillow as she put her hands

"He?" Kyotaro said surprised

"My head hurts damn hangover" She then looked up at Kyotaro who was sitting down, her face was expressionless "You're the guy from last night, you probably drank just as much as me how the hell you don't have a headache?"

Kyotaro was confused he was not used to be treated like this after his conquests "Ah used to drink, so I don't have a headache. So you remember last night?"

"Bits and pieces, I don't remember getting your name, so you probably don't have mine" She sat up and did a little bow, she was wearing a tank top "Sachiko Komatsu"

Sachiko Komatsu was a rather average looking girl, still very cute, short with long black hair and bangs.

He did the same "Kyotaro Oshima" _What the hell is happening_

"So I wanna take a shower, it was nice meeting you, goodbye" She said getting up, the mysterious girl named Sachiko was wearing short shorts

"Ah, wait a second!"

"Is something wrong Oshima-san?"

Kyotaro as usually put his arm over Sachiko's shoulders flirty "How about I get your number so we can see each other again? Call me Kyo-chan, Sachi-chan!"

"Gross." She stated

"Eh?" Obviously this was not the response he anticipated.

"Thank you very much for last night but I do not wish to repeat it. And I believe your a little old to be called Kyo-chan, Oshima-san also please call me either Sachiko-san or Komatsu-san"

 _What a weird girl, but whatever she's not as big breasted as Mayu-chan. I can find someone else._

He dressed quickly and headed to the door "Well anyway sorry to bother you Komatsu-san"

"Bye Oshima-san"

Kyotaru went back to the Ooedo household, somehow he didn't stop thinking about the girl. He wondered what really happened last night. It wasn't unusual for him to go to bed with some hostess but he must a really have drank a lot since he doesn't remember much.

Arriving home he tripped and fell with his face. "Kyo-san are you alright?" His oujou asked.

"ANIKI!" Minoro cried

"I'm fine, I'm fine I just tripped"

The rest of the day was weird he just kept having bad luck falling and everything went bad. It was good nothing important happened to the group.

He started to think _What the fuck is going on? why the hell is this happening? Today only weird things happened. COULD IT BE?_ He then checked his inside jacket pocket _IT'S NOT HERE!_ Kyotaru had lost his good luck charm _Where the fuck did I left? COULD IT BE? Yes it's the only reasonable explanation._

Kyotaru looked at the time, 6.30pm. The hostess club wasn't even preparing yet so it was good chance she'd stll be at home. He went back to the mysterious Sachiko Komatsu's house to look for his charm.

He knocked on her door. She answered with a apron on her "Ochida-san is something wrong?" She said surprised by his presence. He smelled warm food from inside

 _Besides the fact that you basically dump me on the spot?_ "I think I may have left something here Komatsu-san"

"Oh, could it be the luck charm?"

"YES THAT'S IT"

"I was wondering what could it. Come in I stored in a drawer."

It was a small apartment one of those that have the kitchen and room in the same place with the only other division being the bathroom. She started going through a drawer underneath the sink of the kitchen "Found it" She said holding up the small charm.

She handed it to him "Thank you" unfortunately his hunger was bigger than his will and his stomach growled at the smell of food.

She let out a little chuckle "Ochida-san could it be that perhaps you haven't eaten yet?"

"Yeah" He said rubbing the back of his head.

There was a long silence between them before she said after a sigh "Would you perhaps like to eat dinner with me?"

"Thank you very much"

Even though his motto was seduce any woman he encounter he found himself not flirting with her the same way he did with other girls, perhaps he already had a feeling that that would not be the way to do it.

She served dinner "Here you go Oshida-san" She sat down and began eating. Kyotaru noticed that she didn't show much facial expressions, actually the only one he saw was when she chuckled 5 minutes ago.

"So why did you asked me to leave this morning?" He asked with a casanova kinda of vibe "Where you getting all shy.

"Oshida-san I'm gonna go on limb and say that since you're yakuza you're not used to being rejected."

"Eh?"

"Oshida-san I can tell your type a mile away, you're the type who likes too feel special and date a woman who will make you feel like a king. I even assume you might be faithful to her and be sorta of serious with her but will completely leave her at sight of a new toy. And honestly I don't like being played"

"So what you're saying is that you want the type of guy to settle down with?" _Figures_

"Is not that I want to settle down it's just I don't want to be tricked into something different than what it is. Rather than pretending a serious relationship I would much rather just do things as they really are: physical"

"Eh, what you saying?" Kyotaru was a little confused but hopeful that something beneficiary would come out of her mouth.

"What I'm saying is that I did enjoy last night, and that if you would like to continue I wouldn't object as long as it would be something not serious more like "friends with benifits" " She said

"So, just sex?"

She nodded "Hai" She looked at clock "Shit, sorry it's almost 7.30pm I have to go to work."

"Eh? but doesn't the hostess club start preparing stuff at 8.30?"

She was taking her apron and putting on her jacket "Hostess club? I work at a book store"

"Eh?!"


	2. Chapter 2

It was then with the discovery that the mysterious Sachiko Komatsu was just an average book shop clerk that Kyotaru Oshima got even more confused

"Just leave the dishes on the sink, also tell me your answer tomorrow. I have the day off tomorrow! Just leave after you finish! BYE!" She said and off she went.

"Is that woman stupid? Leaving a stranger alone in her house?" He said to himself

 _On another note, how the hell did I end up meeting that woman? I remember I first went to the hostess club then I went to a bar -ugh- I think she was there_

* * *

 **Last night**

 _Kyotaru bumped into a short woman at a bar she was holding a drink_

 _"Ai!" She shirked as the drink spilled over her_

 _"Oh sorry" Kyotaru said "Are you alright?"_

 _"Yes, don't worry"_

 _What a cutie_ _Kyotaru thought "But your dress..."_

 _"It's ok, don't worry"_

 _He put his arm around the girl "Say why don't I buy a drink"_

 _The girl just sighed "Why not?" She agreed_

 _So they both sat down at a booth._

 _"Say miss what do you do for a living?" He asked_

 _"I work at a bookstore, also my name is Sachiko Komatsu, I'm guessing you are gangster isn't that right mister?"_

 _"Just call me Kyo, so Sachi-chan, you already know what I do doesn't that scare you?" He said making a threatening look that even messed the people in the surrounding area that were able to listen their conversation_

 _"Nop"_

 _"Eh?"_

 _"Kyo-san if you wanted to hurt me you would have done so, but you don't strike me as the hurt the ones who are weak."_

 _"WHAT?" He slammed his palm into the table the girl didn't even flinch and took a sip of her drink "Do you know what I am?!"_

 _"A yakuza, but tell me would you really hurt me? I'm defenseless I'm weak. Are those really your principles? Just because you are a yakuza doesn't mean you don't have principles."_

 _Kyotaru calmed down "Well that's right..."_

 _"Let's just drink for today" She gave a small smile._

 _"Oh, okay"_

* * *

 _ **Present**_

 _That's right we drank that night then we slept together at her_ _place_...Kyotaru realized exactly what ha happened last night, they talked and then she was the one who invited him to sleep over

* * *

 **Last night**

 _Kyotaru was drunk, as they set foot into her apartment "So this is where you live? Rather small"_

 _"Hey Kyo-san that's rude, I'm letting you spend the night cause your drunk"_

 _"But you're drunk too"_

 _"I know, OH AIIII" They both fell to the ground_

 _Kyotaru was on top of her "Sachi-chan"_

 _The girl sighed "Ok, but this is a one time thing ok?"_

 _He then proceeded to kiss her and start undressing her_

* * *

 **Present**

 _I remember everything_

The next morning Kyotaru returned to the girl's apartment, she answered still in her pijama. He guessed that he just woke her.

"Ohayó Sachiko-san"

"Ohayó Oshida-san, please come in" She said "So have you decided?"

"About your offer? Yes I've given it some thought"

"So..." She asked

"Why not?"He smiled _All the sex and non of the commitment_ He thought

"Good" She smiled back


	3. Chapter 3

So there began their physical relationship. Oshima was quite happy, most of his pass flings would make a scene if he were even to talk to another girl at a hostess club but Sachiko Komatsu didn't care at all.

"Just do whatever you want" She responded as she was getting re dressed.

"So you really don't mind?" He asked still a little surprised as he took a cigarette from his pack only to be taken away by Sachiko

"It's not like we're dating, also don't smoke here this is still my apartment."

"Hai Hai, you're really not afraid of me?"

"Nop" She said unipressed

"But I'm a very powerful yakuza!" He said getting up only in his fundoshi

"Still I feel like you somehow have a heart" She murmured

"Did you said something?" He asked

"Oh spare me Oshima-san from the Ooedo clan from your mighty power" She said in a mocking voice.

"Hai hai, you are really a weird girl, not being afraid to relate yourself to yakuza"

"I'm not relating myself to yakuza"

"I think you may be missing a few screws Sachi-chan, I'm here with you"

"Are you here in yakuza business? Also don't call me Sachi-chan" She asked taking a bottled water from the fridge and tossing it to Kyotaru

"No"

"There you go I'm not relating myself with yakuza"

"Suit yourself"

"By the way, I have to do the night shift and close the store, my manager is leaving sooner so I'll be arriving very late and want to rest. Don't show up"

"No problem, will you be able to catch the last train?"

"Probably not, I'll just walk home"

* * *

It's around 1 am and Kyotaru is in nightly rounds ready to go to a bar when he sees a store being closed it's was Sachiko

 _That's right she told she would be closing the store wait a minute. Oujo told me there were some delinquents around this area harassing and attacking women at night._

 _"_ Yo Sachi-chan!" He called.

"Oshima-san we spoke about this please refrain from calling me that. What are you doing here?"

"I was in the area, I never noticed a book store here"

"Of course there are no big breasted onee-chans on the front" She said

"Are you going home now?"

"Hai"

"I'll walk you"

"No" She replied fast and coldly with a glare

"Why?" He asked surprised by her response.

"You being nice gives me shivers. I can take care of myself."

He then smacked her the head lightly but still hard enough for a little pain "Stop being a child and accept the gesture, there are bad guys around"

"Like you"

"That's cold Sachi-chan"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Either way, I'm taking you home so hurry up, no complains."

She sighed in defeat "Ok, I'll just go get my jacket."

Kyotaru walked home safely but the whole way home was silent it was getting awkward until Sachiko broke the silence

"Arigatou for taking me home Oshima-san"

"It's nothing, If something happened to you the fuzz would find out bout our involvement and that would bring me trouble"

"Either way thank you, but I don't feel any safer with you"

"That's cold Sachi-chan"

"Please... just stop calling me that"

"Okay how about Sachiko chan"

"I still prefer the san but either way it's better than Sachi"

After he left her at her house he left, but he found himself just staying in the Ooedo house

 _What is this woman doing to me?_ He thought to himself


	4. Chapter 4

Everybody was a little surprise how Kyotaro Oshima didn't seem to spend as many nights away from home as before. How could he, Sachiko Komatsu was promoted so she now closed the store more often. And since the group terrorizing women hasn't been caught up yet he just couldn't let her go home alone.

As he was walking her home once again Sachiko open her mouth too speak, something usual since their walks were usually silent.

"Oshima-san as much as I appreciate the escort service, i assure you it's not needed. In fact it makes me uneasy"

"Eh? Are you stupid woman? It's dangerous!" He scolded.

She sighed and frowned "I don't like it. Look Oshima-san when we started this deal it was implied that you didn't have to do this."

"This?"

"This, this caring thing I don't like it"

"Well I do care about you..." He blushed and looked away.

"Oshima-san if you're getting too emotional involved we should end this" She blushed too but it was too dark for Kyotaro to notice

"Sachiko-chan..."

"This is my stop goodbye, also we probably shouldn't see each other anymore."

Kyotaro started going to the hostess club but he noticed that it wasn't as fun as it used to be. He found himself leaving earlier and uninterested in the girls.

When he was home he was mopping around. He didn't know why he just felt... not himself

"What's wrong Kyo? You haven't been to the hostess club in awhile." His oujo asked

"Haven't felt up to it Oujo." He responded.

"Don't tell you've finally fallen in love with someone and she dumped you" She asked jokingly

Kyotaro started thinking "Love?" _Do I really love that woman_

"Oh are you serious? Who is she?"

"She's the girl from the bookstore..."

"Bookstore? That doesn't seem like your type. What happened?"

"Me and her made a deal, her suggestion, all sex no relationship, no ties free to do whatever we wanted with whoever we wanted"

"Did you found someone else while you were with her?"

"No..."

"How come?"

"I just didn't feel like it."

"How is she?"

"She strange, nice i guess. She talks back a lot."

"To a yakuza? She seems like an amazing woman to me" She smirked

"I guess she is..."

"Are you gonna tell her? You know, that you love her."

He let out a weak laugh "I guess I should shouldn't I? What kind of man would I be if I didn't told her."

* * *

Kyotaro leaft the same night he got out a little late due to some hoolings making trouble with drugs in his territory. When he arrived at the store it was already closed. But he wasn't about to give up just yet he tehn ran towards her appartment only to find in one of the streets Sachiko being harassed by some punks.

He just stopped there, no one noticed him. He was paralized for the first time in life without knowing what to do

"Stop it leave me alone" She demanded, scared.

"Come on baby with a skirt this short you are literally beggin for it" As one of the guys said this he also shove his hand up her skirt

"Stop it" She shouted

"Come on baby don't be like this, how about a little finger for a taste"

She then shriked "Stop it!"

That was enough to wake kyotaru back from the daze and move into action.

"Hey what the hell ya think you doing in my turf" He said giving them the stink eye

"What the fuck...?" One of them said as he turned to Kyotaru

"I'm from the Ooedo clan and you've been fucking up in our area... Who do you work for eh?"

"I-I-I sorry"

"You better get away from the girl"

"Ah yes"

He then punched the guy to the ground and started kicking him. Sachiko was holding herself on the wall seeing the man she once knew intimatly kick her attackers.

She then grabbed his arm to stop him "Oshima-san please your gonna kill them!"

"So, it's not like scum like them deserve to live"

She then clinged to his arm "It's not worth it... Please I don't want to be here"

He nodded at her "You better tell your boss to not mess in your turf again blood will run."

When they arrived at her appartment she turned to him and said looking down "Thank you Oshima san... for saving me"

"That's why I kept walking you home! Are stupid going home alone knowing those bastards are out"

"Oshima san I really appreaciate your concern but please leave me alone"

Kyotaru then snapped "You really are a stupid woman! You were almost raped right there if I hadn't have been looking for you!"

"What do you mean looking for me?" She asked looking up surprised

He rubbed the back of his head "Goddamnit Sachi-chan, I came here to tell ya that you're special to me. That I actually do care for you."

"Oshima-san what do you mean?"

"Goddamnit Sachiko I love you" He blushed a little as did Sachiko and she hid her face in his chest

"Oshima-san are you really serious?"

"Yes... Never been more serious in my life"

"Do you really want me?"

"Yes"

"I love you Oshima-san"


	5. Chapter 5

"So those punks, they didn't do anything else" Asked Kyotaro a little worried, remembering what had happened

Sachiko stayed quiet, holding slightly tighter Kyotaro's body hiding her face away. He started to get a little angry "Sachiko-san tell me right now what happened!" He demanded and she pulled away and sat down on the floor

"One of them fondled my butt a little and the other... well... he"

" .Out" He forced

"He well... shoved a finger... down there" She looked down in shame

Kyotaro was in rage mood "THOSE BASTARDS PREPARE TO MEET YOUR MAKER" He shouted

"Oshima-san please stop it the neighbours!" She warned

"I'm gonna find them and I'm gonna kill them" He said in a normal tone

"OSHIMA-SAN! I don't want ... to be alone... also they aren't worth it" She said grabbing him by his jacket

"Sachiko-san..." He took a deep breath and faced her "Ok I get it, I guess I scared them straight. Now don't you ever think going home alone like that again stupid" He smacked lightly her head.

"I get it now..."

* * *

Sachiko Komatsu woke up next to Kyotaru Oshima on her futon, nothing had happened, they were too tired for anything. She was trying to recall everything that had happened yesterday, Kyotaro had confessed to her. She blushed at the thought.

Kyotaro shifted in his side of the futon and extended his arm going over Sachiko pulling her closer to him "Ohayo Sachi-chan!" He said as he let out a big yawn.

"Oshima-san I told to not call me Sachi-chan I don't like it" She blushed and got up to make some coffee.

"What? But we're going out now, call me Kyo-chan." Kyotaro asked as he got up to put his pants back on.

"I'm regretting my decisions" She said giving him a cold glare that gave chills even to the fearless yakuza "But... if it's with a san I guess its okay... Kyo-san" She was blushing brightly

"Eh? What is that? Sachi-san" He joked as he hugged her from behind.

"Stop it before I change my mind. Just drink your coffee"

"You're so mean Sachi-san. But I guess that's why I like you anyway." Of course Sachiko who was already blushing, got even more red "Are you embarassed?" He laughed

"Shut up"

"I'm taking you to work today by the way"

"What? Why?!"

"Cause you need protection obviously. Who knows what creeper maybe out there?"

"I'm not a little child!" She protested

"I'm going!"

"There's no need I'm going to work during the day!"

"Then I'll bring you home again!"

"THERE'S NO NEED"

They fought like that for a good time until Sachiko gave up and agreed to let Kyotaro bring her home

"Ok you win."

"Finally how can you be so stupid even when you're surrounded by books all the time"

"You're the one who's subborn"

"Whatever, I should probably get going to the house"

"Do you need a taxi?"

"Nah, it's okay I can walk there" He was putting his shoes on in front of the door and Sachiko went up to him and said

"Have a good trip"

Kyotaro just gave his usual smile and pulled her in by the waist and gave her a deep kiss. She was almost out of breath when he let go "Kyo-san... What the hell was that!?"

He smirked "Just wait, I'll give you more tonight"

"Baka"

"I love you Sachi-san bye!"

"Take care"

* * *

As Kyotaro returned to the main house his Oujo was in the garden

"Kyo-san how did it go, you're returning in the morning so I guess it went well."

"Sorta some punks were harassing her when I found her"

"WHAT?! What sorta of lowlife does that!?" She shouted

"Don't worry Oujo I gave them a lesson"

"How about the girl?"

"Oh things went very well oujo" He smiled.

"Glad to hear that.. let me just ask you one thing, are serious about her?"

"Eh? How should I know?"

Yamaguchi hit him in the head "Stupid! You clearly go over the line for this chick! Are you just going to play with her"

"Oujo it's not like that! I don't know, it's bothersome to think about it goddamnit, I'll just go as the tide leads me" He laughs

"Idiot, just don't hurt her she seems like a nice girl"

"That she is, a little too stuborn but whatever"

"Look who's talking" She smiled "I'd like to meet her sometime she seems like an interesting girl"

"Forget it Oujo that woman made it very clearly that me as a yakuza and me as her partner are two completly different things"

"And it isn't? She's right, when you're with her you're not in yakuza business. Still I don't want to meet her as your oujo, but as your pal"

"Oujo..." Tears started forming "You're way too nice"

* * *

Later in the day while Kyotaro was working Yamaguchi Kumiko decided to go to a book store that would be in the geographic range to see if she could find the chick.

She entered one of the book stores and tried to find any clerk that could help her till she found a familiar face "Kumiko-sensei!"

"Komatsu-san, you work here?" She asked as she greeted her with a warm smile

"Yeah, I haven't seen you in so long, thank you for saving my sister and her boyfriend. Also there's no need for Komatsu, Sachiko is fine" She bowed

"Oh yeah no problem Sachiko-san, after all her boyfriend is my precious student"

"Are you looking for a book?" She tried to help

"Not really, actually is there any female employees who have been seen with any sketchy guys?" She asked trying to get info.

"Sketchy guys?" Sachiko wondered

"Yeah, like have you seen a sketchy guy looking dangerous with one of the girls here?"

"Oh, you're talking about Oshima-san!"

"Yeah that's him! You know who's the girl he's been seeing?"

"Yeah it's me." She said nonchallant

"Eh?" She was perplex _how could such a nice girl be involved with Kyo-san_ She thought

"Yeah I'm going out with him... Don't tell me Yamaguchi-sensei... that you are one of his women..."

"NO NO NO I'M JUST HIS OUJO!"

"What oujo?"

"Now I've done it"


	6. Chapter 6

When Sachiko got a break they went to a coffee shop to talk more quietly.

"So Yamaguchi-sensei, what's going on, you're his oujo? You're yakuza!?" She asked surprised

Kumiko clearly knew that there was no getting out of this and so just confessed "Grandfather is the head of the Ooedo clan... I'm the oujo of the household, even though I have no plans of continuing the family business"

"I see... so you still going to pursue the teacher career?" She asked calmly

"Yes."

"So why did you come here today? You said you wanted to meet me, well Kyotaru's lover." She then was a little scared "Is it to see if I'm gonna make a good onee-sama?"

"No! No! Nothing like that!" She gestured "I just wanted to see what kind of girl finally snatched our kyo-san's heart" Kumiko smiled

"You've known Kyotaru for a long time right?"

She nodded "Yeah, We both came to the Ooedo household around the same time, he was in charge of me since he was a very low rank I must have been around 7 and Kyo-san was probably 22."

"So you know a lot about him"

"Yes."

"I know he's a good man for me... but outside of me and him how is he? Is he a good person?" Sachiko looked scared for the answer.

Kumiko smiled gently "I'm not gonna lie, we may be good people but we're yakuza non the less, I've seen him going to jail once. And the womanizing. But... He's nice man. He's gonna treat you right. Don't worry."

"What did he go to jail for?"

"I don't remember well, I was around 10 and they didn't share much with me, but it wasn't murder or assault or anything like that."

"Do you think I really stole his heart. I mean does he really like me?"

Again Kumiko reashured her "Yes"

Later in the day Kyotaru went to go pick up Sachiko from work

"What are you doing here?" She asked surprised

"Well I thought you'd like to have dinner together..." She noticed the light blush in his face and smile instead of the usual anger she sometimes feels when her personal space is invaded.

"Sure, how about the ramen place?"

He, a little more relieved now smiled back and said "Sure, my treat"

Somehow in that short gesture she felt loved... and maybe that's all she needed as a confirmation.

"By the way I met your oujo! She's an old friend of mine" She grinned.

"WHAT?"

"She was very nice and agreed to my desire to stay out of the group"

"Really?"

"Uhm uhm she gaves us her blessing..."

"Blessing...?"

"Somehow I feel like this is different from the rest" She stopped mid walking and stared at him "Right?"

"Yes, this is different..." He smiled warmly so warm that it felt like a ray of sunshine.

She got on the tip of her toes and kissed him.

For better or worst their love was different but certanly right for both of them.


End file.
